Deadmen's Venom
by tommon360
Summary: I'll just let you read the story hope you enjoy and leave a review so you let me know your thoughts on the story
1. Chapter 1

**Year 2026**

As the albino girl laughed and played with the black haired boy she was sitting in a hospital bed and the boy in a chair next to her

"I'm glad Ganta can play with Shiro again yay~"said the albino girl

"Shiro I'm glad to-"said Ganta before being shot in the head and Shiro tranquilized as several FBI agents came in

"Jesus christ that was too easy now we just need to terminate this bleeding human conspiracy"said one of FBI Agent

"It's too late for that Joe all we can do is tame the fire as best as we can"said another FBI Agent

 **Year 2029**

 **In the few past years deadmen came back to the city in Tokyo some even transported to other continents infecting others creating new deadmen not a lot,as some of the dead men went to hospitals for help and medication the transfusion in their blood made errors and shipped to wrong hospitals not soon after that it became the new drug on the street even people who were immune to the disease "Branch of Sin" or "Tokyo Worm Infestation" was a new revolution steroid called BL00gore as it easily gave them a few hours of power,after this new drug usage their was a new protectional agency called Clot Freeze and their was high demand in production for Worm Eater Kiwako Makina was a officer of this division and covered a sector of Tokyo,Karako Koshio is out of Tokyo for the time being just looking to escape life,Masaru Sukegawa decided to become a famous popstar and rumors say porn star being famous for her "work" in Germany where the BL00gore amendment was less strict,Senji Kiyomasa decided to be in underground fighting tournament,Idaki Hitara quit his teaching career and died at his daughter's grave from a massive heart attack as his blood burned the whole cementary yard,and as for Yo and Minatasuki they decided to be top sellers on the market of BL00gore to bring in lots of cash while their adopted brother that they got from one of the sewer tunnels as they escaped the agency Goki went onto elementary school...**

As the green haired men opened his illuminating yellow eyes and looked around the room he was in shock and his heart started beating off his chest until a needle was shot through him

"Please calm your self you have been brought back to life can you move your hand "said the lady with glasses

The boy tried so hard move his hand only to fail as he couldn't even move his head to give a no all he could do is move those yellow eyes across the gray room

"I'm guessing that's a no this is completely normal you may be alive but your body is still dead it may take hours to days for your brain receptors to kick in the first nerve to kick in after your eye movements will be your nose and tongue receptors I'm speeding up the process by injecting you with this"said the lady picking up a tube that injected his arm their was pure black liquid inside

"This enhanced you regenerative capacity very well you were like a goddamn disaster whatever the hell happened down there is beyond me"said the lady typing in her access code as the young men was injected with more black substance at a faster rate the dosage became more potent as he coughed up the black substance it tasted to him just like blood

"There now you can speak and breathe on your own but I'm afraid if I increase the dosage anymore you'll die from the lethality of the substance so we'll just deal with you being paralyzed for now"said the lady taking tubes out of his nose and mouth and cleaning up his mouth with a napkin

"Whhhaaattt yeeeaar-"said the young men before she closed his mouth

"It's 2029 try to do mouth exercises to help with the slurring,I'll leave you to your thoughts your memory is probably a blank right now get some rest we need to brush back up on your research"said the lady as the young men heard her close the door

(Hahaha so they still think I'm possessed by him I guess I'll just have to play doctor till I figure a way out here I wonder how the world is now)said the young men

 **(** Yo who the fuck are you **)**

(I'm...Toto Sakagami)said the young men

 **(** Names Ragnarok and if you keep talking to yourself I'll make you chew on hot tar **)**

(Aww come on I know we can be the best of friends)said Toto

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later**

Toto walked around the facility skipping until he ran into the lady again

"Ah Mrs Kaigo how's the experiments coming along"said Toto

"Very smoothly when we injected others with the blood they went mad and killed themselves the blood has a definant side affect I'm surprise you didn't end up like them you 6 more injections than them and still look completely fine"said Mrs Kaigo

"Who says I'm not mad already"said Toto with a dark smile

"You're the only successful expermient congratulations I know a scientist like you wouldn't want to expermient on yourself which comes to down to one question"said Mrs Kaigo

"Huh?"said Toto before being shot as the bullet hole oozed with dark substance

"You must be Toto even Mr Rinichiro wouldn't be this excited and cheery about things time to stand down we all have worm eater"said Mrs Kaigo as soldiers stood by her side with guns or knives

"Hehe ok ya'll caught me now plz don't make me pull all of your intestines and shove it up that guy's ass trust me I can smell he just shitted his pants when I laughed"said Toto as they start shooting

 **Senji POV**

As the bonfire burned a huge crowd gathered around cheering

"And now ladies and gentleman the defending Champ weighing in 187 lbs,SENJI KIYOMASA!said the annoucer as a brown spiky haired men with a hood pushed his way through the crowd taking the hood off

"And his challenger coming all the way from Ireland weighing in 258lbs,JACK SPURTER!"said the annoucer as a big men with a flaming with red hair and green eyes

"FIGHT"said the annoucer

The two fighters started duking it out each of them throwing punches at each other's bodies as Senji fell to the ground bleeding from his mouth he punched the irish man in the kneecap so hard he shattered it

"Ahhh fuck I give"said the irish man

 **Few minutes later**

As Senji sat on the bed in his apartment he was sticthed up by a girl with a pony tail and wearing just a shirt kissing on Senji's body

"I almost used again today I don't know how long till I just use it"said Senji

"It's ok I know you'll control it somehow anyways thanks for the fun time I gotta get back to china"said the woman kissing Senji's cheek

"Alright"said Senji

"Awww you're not going say where you going or worry about me what happened to the sweet boy Senji"said the girl who teased

"I matured and stopped being a crybaby bitch"said Senji

"Well at least your life seems completed now so I won't regret doing this"said the girl as she opened the door and man in dark red coats came in

"On the ground now"said the officers as they pinned him on the ground Senji as his teeth dug into the ground he gripped his hand as hard as he could making him bleed and a bloody scythe came out killing one of the officers as he was impaled

"NEUTRALIZING!Suspect's combat capabilities"said the officer as he tazed him making his bloody scythe disappear with a sharp growl of pain Senji could not use his blood as a weapon for awhile as they beat him even further so he could stop resisting

 **Back at the Lab**

Toto held Mrs Kaigo's severed head and tossed it back in forth with his hands

"What to do what to do,Maybe you should go back to Tokyo and make a scene~"said Toto mocking Mrs Kaigo's voice

"Really I don't know why would I stir up some crazy fun like that,Because everybody loves you Toto and if you get the agency really pissed off maybe you can play with them too and your old friends will come looking for you~"said Toto shaking Mrs Kaigo's head still mocking her voice

"Well that sounds ammmaazzing I-"said Toto before being smacked upside the head by a black arm with white gloves on

 **"** Stop talking to the corpse idiot and just get the hell out of here already **"** said the pure black being with a white x on his face and x's for eyes with only it's upper body standing out of Toto's back

"Ok meanie hmph you're no fun"said Toto getting up and jumping and cartwheeling over the dead bodies as the whole room was painted in blood

 **Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 days later**

 **Tokyo,Japan**

As Toto sat on a large building moving his legs back and forth he had a beautiful view of Tokyo how it changed so much then he noticed all their beautiful faces

"Ragnarok honey give me something so I can spread my madness but we don't want to harm them now"said Toto

 **(** Here you go weirdo **)**

 **Madness Spree**

Toto grew a black backpack on his back with a teeth smile on it with a long metal tube connected to it leading to a sprayer with a giant hole to spray from

"Here we go!"said Toto as he sprayed the whole block with dark smoke as every one started coughing they started to laugh insanely and punch on each other some started just taking off their clothes and others hurting themselves to the point they would die then people and cars just brutally ran each other over and crashed into buildings

"Yes oh my I think I just came at the beauty this is so gorgeous"said Toto dancing around

 **Yo and Minatasuki POV**

As the siblings were walking around in a store the blonde haired men waited patiently and the brown haired women was looking at all the purses as she heard rubber tires burn across the street she pulled out her earring making her bleed at the ear as the car crashed through the window of the store a blood tencale grew out the back of her skull and she grabbed the blonde haired boy and pulled him out the way as the other people in the store were crushed by it

"What the fuck"said the brown haired girl

"Minata are you alright"said the blonde haired boy

"Yeah shit head I was "cough"said Minatasuki as the smoke just came in choking her same for the blonde haired boy as she dropped him and he looked around shocked

"Yo"said Minatasuki as she noticed her fingers were melting and Yo started just seeing naked woman around him

"If ya'll all want me how could I resist hehehe"said Yo as he started taking off his clothes

Minatasuki was slowly switching back and forth from reality as she started seeing her brother take off his clothes

"Wake up fucking inbred cunt stain"said Minatasuki as she smacked him around with her tentacle but he just kept stripping

"Sigh come on fucking abortion"said Minatasuki as she grabbed him and picked him up with her tentacle slowly walking out shaking coughing up black substance that looked like oil to her

"We gotta get out of no!"said Minatasuki as she noticed Toto down on the streets spraying cops and a clot freeze squad

 **Toto POV**

"Oh boy hey their little fella why the long face"said Toto grabbing a officer

"My dick just fell off and now I'm a beautiful gracious woman with nuts I don't deserve this honor"sob"said the police officer with his underwear and pants down crying

"Oh you're a beautiful baby girl hell even Chaplin couldn't compare"kiss" to you aahhahahhaahha ow fuck,fucker,fucking,and more fucks"said Toto kissing the officer on the cheek laughing before Minatasuki's tentacle smacked him across the cheek leaving a nice black mark on his face with black blood streaming out

"Oh my god my friends came hey officer I might gargle your balls as thank you"said Toto

"Really"said the officer

"Hell if I know hehehe"said Toto before pushing the officer down and jumping away from the next tentacle

"You fucker you're still alive after that I thought we killed you just die already!"said Minatasuki as Toto's sprayer and backpack melted back inside him and he dodged her tentacle attacks

"You did kill him whoops I'm whoa there...Toto Sakagami"said Toto while dodging her barrage before being stabbed from behind by a red scythe going all the way through his stomach

"I don't care who you are as long as you got that ugly face and still going around killing people I'll kill you"said Senji

 **Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god!Senji I knew you were happy to see me but you don't need to penetrate me I'm so embarrassed especially in front of all these people"said Toto before Senji shoved the scythe deeper

"Shut the hell up I wondering why a fucking punk bitch like you is still living on this world"growled Senji

"Well I wonder why you're here come on it's because of me right"said Toto

 **Flashback**

As senji sat in the back handcuffed the car transporting him suddenly flipped over

"What the fuck ow"said Senji as he was now laying uncomfortably on the floor

(Come on baby I know my powers are back by now)said Senji as he gripped his palm as hard as he could again and the bloody scythes cut through the cuffs and then he sliced the cuffs off his ankles as he kicked the back door opened he instantly started gacking and coughing in the smoke then he saw the driver of his prison car flapping his arms

"I'm a butterfly"said the driver laughing

 **Flashback Ended**

"And then I just kept looking around for the problem you bastard that smoke you keep spraying is spreading to the whole entire city"said Senji

"Oh no that can't be no good looks like I became so strong I can easily destroy cities I just wanted to see my friends again"said Toto pretending to be sad

 **(** You fucking idiot that's what you get for spraying the black blood around like silly spray **)**

"Hey it was fun I shit myself laughing at people"said Toto arguing with Ragnarok

 **(** That wasn't the point genius remember your so called friend who is stabbing you right now **)**

"Oh yeah well Senji is-"said Toto before Minatasuki smacked him across the face

"Who are you talking!"said Minatasuki

(Jesus he has a scythe going through his stomach and doesn't even look like he's tickled even he wasn't this much of a hard ass)said Senji nervous before Toto placed his hand on the scythe and easily broke the piece sticking out of him off and walked off the scythe

"I'm tired of being a door hanger where's Ganta I have to thank him the most!"said Toto turning around

"He's dead di-"said Senji before being punched by a big black boxing glove

"Did I do that?How could you think of something like that I'm just as mournful as you are"said Toto whining wearing a black bloxing glove with ragged bandages wrapped around his wrist as Senji crashed into a car

 **Midnight Crusher**

"What the that's not Love Labyrinth"said Senji shocked before Minatasuki helped him up

"No it's not but be careful he still has his versatility"said Minatasuki

"Ok mono y mono and mona let's do this!...Later bye,Ragnarok honey be my getaway driver"said Toto

 **(** Here fag **)**

Toto grew black wheels on his shoes with white x's on the wheels as he had four wheels on each shoe and metal turbines

 **Crazy Rev's**

"Away!'said Toto as he ran away faster than they could see

"You bastard!You think this is funny cough"said Senji coughing up black blood

"Senji we have to go you don't want to get arrested again do you porcupine fucker"said Minatasuki tugging at Senji as helicopters showed up

"Fine"said Senji picking up Yo and running away with Minatasuki

 **Chapter End**


	5. Chapter 5

Toto just sat on the grass looking at the sun high in the sky

"Hey Ragnarok you never told me why you exist"said Toto curious

 **(** Ok- **)**

"Don't care"said Toto

 **(** I was sealed inside a magic book you're not my first host I was first sealed inside a boy named Crona total vagina couldn't do anything without me and would always complain about anything he turned crazy at first but thanks to a stupid cow girl he became friendly again we had to work for this blonde bitch Crona's mother soon Crona lashed out for the sake of having a crush on cow girl she couldn't have that now so she erased all he remembered about cow girl and then shipped me in this pretty little book to your world **)**

"What do you mean by my world"said Toto

 **(** The world I come from is the soul world it's just like this but in a sense everyone is dead but not dead those scientist dug up the book and once they started chanting the seal that released me the book just oozed out with me **)**

"Hmmm nice little story so you can build anything that's handy to me right"said Toto

 **(** Yes precisely now tell me your story ya little shit **)**

"YAY story time...I'm sorry it's just no one has asked for my story before oh where do I start"said Toto amazed

 **(** Just fucking tell me **)**

"Let's start at when I had to go to jail after my sister's funeral they immediately arrested me for some yada yada funky monkey gibbberish but I knew the accusations were fake accept that one time I recorded a doggy rape a cat it should be a CRIME I TELL YOU!That cat could be burning down there and just imagine the dog sticky cat nip dog dick...where was I"said Toto confused

 **(** Sigh **)**

"Now I remember they put me in for the most part because I had a Branch of Sin so I just obeyed like little miss princess and made their insides their outsides the prisoners at least and licked up their blood because that's how my power worked I could copycat others with a taste of their blood or flesh you would be surpised how good tities taste especially if they had breast milk inside ohhoho baby"said Toto

 **(** Fuck your cannibal recommendations finally end the god damn story **)**

"Uh okkkk I kept killing somebody took over my body,a little virgin boy knocked the possession out of me and died you know the rest of the tune"said Toto getting off the grass

 **(** Oh why did I have to get stuck with this kid out all of the people I could have been injected into this must be karma for bullying Crona **)**

"Well I think I make a great partner and I would run away crying...if you weren't always on my mind bum dum tshhh yeah"said Toto waiting for a laugh

 **(** Just please go kill those dicks in uniforms before you melt my brain **)**

"Okie dokie"said Toto skipping back to the city

 **Senji POV**

Channel 4 News

This week in Tokyo,Japan a alleged terrorist attack on all citizens by the bleeding humans we don't believe this has connections to the Healthy Sinners Rebellion as these two alleged criminals have not been on a black list books for bleeding human rebels,they were seen at the terrorist attack who were unaffected by the smoke and were using Branch of Sin our current sources say it is former officer Senji Kiyosama and high school graduate Minatasuki Tamaki these two have a bounty on their head for 450,000 for the attack of Tokyo if you see these two call and we will give you the reward also be careful as it seems they have a hostage as well with them with blonde hair tall slender looks to be male the identity of that male is unknown right now

The TV glass cracked as a beer can was thrown at it by Senji with a scowl on his face

"I knew it would be a bunch of horse shit"said Senji growling

"Hey watch it asshole that's my TV"said Minatasuki

"I know you got lots of money just buy a new one"said Senji

"I would if I could we're on the run remember doggy abortion fuck"said Minatasuki

"Whatever"said Senji laying on the bed

"Anyways you sleep on the couch I sleep in here"said Minatasuki

"So Yo hasn't recovered yet huh"said Senji

"Yeah whatever the lime donkey dick sprayed Yo is having nightmares of it now and he's still coughing up that black ooze"said Minatasuki worried

(Where are you my crow claw needs to taste your flesh and I'm still pissed at you for doing this to me)said Senji looking at his amputated arm

 **Chapter End**


End file.
